


[Vid] After the Storm

by Trelkez



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Threesome, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "There will come a time, you'll see."





	[Vid] After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metatxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/gifts).



> Contains one brief instance of blood spurting out of a (largely unseen) injury, and a shot of a palm being sliced by a knife.


End file.
